Machine learning uses statistical techniques for teaching computers with data to perform specific tasks without being explicitly programmed to do so. The goal of machine learning is to construct algorithms that can learn from and make predictions on data. These algorithms work by creating mathematical models which can classify data. The process of creating the models can involve training and fine-tuning the model parameters using input data.
Natural language processing (“NLP”) is a subfield of computer science, information engineering, and artificial intelligence. NLP is concerned with the interactions between computers and human (natural) languages. In particular, NLP focuses on how to program computers to process and analyze large amounts of natural language data.